


You give me butterflies

by Greybutterfly



Series: Autumn Drabble [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greybutterfly/pseuds/Greybutterfly
Summary: Autumn Drabble Prompt #72 RakeLouis gets to meet Harry....





	You give me butterflies

Louis went to call Niall again but was interrupted by a loud “Oi Oi!” He looked up and saw Niall approaching with his arm around the sexiest man Louis had ever seen. “Alright Tommo? This is my old pal Harry” Niall said smacking Harry on the back, making the man almost drop the rake he was holding. “Something tells me you two are gonna hit it off” Niall said with a smug smile on his face. Harry ducked his head and blushed. It was at this point that Louis noticed Harry’s dimples, he thought he was about to pass out.


End file.
